Gaming fun
by XxFutureWWEDivaxX
Summary: Challange from: Claire O'Mack ; All they wanted was to win the game, he wanted to play as the glamazon, she decided playing as him. Could this gaming session end up to be something more?


**This challenge was from Claire_O'Mack. I hope you like it hun. :D **

"Oh, I am going to whoop your ass Mr Orton" Beth smirked, as she raced from the backstage area of the arena towards her car that she was sharing with Randy tonight.

"Only in your dreams Phoenix" Randy laughed as he ran towards the car, ignoring everyone yelling out to him. He had the game in one hand, and he was racing towards the car.

Once they both made it, they were eager to just get back to the hotel and sit on the couch and play the games for the rest of the night. That has been there plan since they had gotten the game.

"You better be prepared for the beating of your life Beth, seeing as I am playing as you" Randy smirked as he started the car and they drove off.

"Youre playing as me? That is NO fair Orton! You were supposed to play as Mickie or someone, I was supposed to play as me!" Beth pouted, which Randy had to admit, was kinda cute.

"Sorry Beth, but remember in that interview when I said I wouldn't mind playing as you on the game, well… now I am going to prove that I am going to beat you, with well.. You." Randy laughed, he then turned into the carpark of their hotel. Beth quickly snatched the game and ran as fast as she could away from the car into the hotel and up to the room, she pushed the button for the elevator, but just as it was about to close, she heard Randy….

"STOP THAT MAD WOMAN!" He yelled, trying to contain his laughs "SHE HAS STOLEN MY GAME!"

Beth repeatedly tapped the button for the elevator door to close, she saw Randy getting closer and she kept pushing the button, faster this time. She let out a sigh of relief as she saw the doors close. She taped her foot impatiently, she would be dammed if she let Randy play her in the game. She was supposed to play her, not him!

She smirked as she saw the elevator doors open, but her smirk instantly dropped as she saw Randy waiting outside of the doors.

"H-How.." Beth stuttered, she then felt the game being ripped out of her hands, and she looked up to see a smirk on Randy's face.

"I took the stairs" he laughed, he then ran off in the direction of his room with Beth hot on his trail. She was surprised at, just how fit Randy was. He had just run up 20 flights of stairs, and he could still run. She smiled to herself, but composed herself and she continued to run to the end of the hotel corridor.

"HA! Looks like im going to be you Beth, who knows, maybe you could pick another Diva to wrestle against you, or me… Well, you know what I mean" He then unlocked the door and walked towards the TV before placing the game in the X box and relaxing back in his chair.

"Or maybe it doesn't have to be a Diva" Beth smirked, as she made her way to the couch.

"Whats that smirk for Beth?" Randy asked, studying Beth.

"Oh nothing" Beth's smirk widened as Randy had picked a match. Beth didn't put up a fight when Randy had picked her character, instead she simply shrugged and instead of choosing a Diva, she went straight past all of them and went to the list of superstars, which surprised Randy. He was even more shocked to see that Beth had chosen her character, only to find out that Beth was playing as…_him. _

"No fair Beth!" Randy whined "I thought we were wrestling with the divas!"

"No one said anything about that. I guess we just both assumed" Beth then hit the green button, she then went to match rules and set the match for no DQ. She inwardly smiled to herself as she saw Randy curse himself.

"That's not fair Beth. You are like, not even half the size of me, in the game or real life!" he spoke.

"Are you doubting your gaming ability? Or my wrestling?" Beth enquired as she raised her eyebrow.

"No, im not doubting your gaming ability, just your wrestling ability" He joked. Even though Beth knew he was joking, this only made her desire to win, that much more.

"Tonight Randy… you are going down!" Beth smirked.

Randy had a comment he was going to say, but he stopped himself, knowing that this kind of comment was one he shouldn't share with Beth.

_XxXxXx_

"HEY! YOURE CHEATING!" Beth yelled as she saw Randy had grabbed a chair in the game and repetitively kept hitting himself.

"You know, every time I hit character in the game, I feel bad" Randy admited, before pushing the button, causing the chair to connect with his character on the back.

He then taunted to the crowd. He had to admit, he loved beths taunt, so he decided to drop his controller for a split second before he copied the pose that the Beth Phoenix in the game done. Which only added to Beths anger.

She pushed any button repeatedly, she then saw Randy get up in the game "COME ON HIT HER…HIM… JUST PUNCH GOD DAMNIT!" she yelled at the screen. She smirked as she hit herself, Randy's character and grabbed a chair from under the ring. But as she got back into the ring, she hadn't realized that Randy had already got his wrestler up and had picked up the chair.

"NO!" She screamed at the TV.

"YES!" Randy smirked. Beth had then noticed that she had her momentum up, and could deliver an RKO her avatar and pick up the win. But she needed to know how to do that. She then came up with the perfect idea.

"Hey Randy"

"What Beth" Randy said, turning to look at her for a split second. Beth had used this to her advantage, she grabbed Randy's head and wrapped her arms around his neck, before pulling him into a kiss. She was surprised to feel Randy kissing back, but she enjoyed it. She then opened her eyes, but continued to kiss Randy. She then pushed the button for her finisher. She smirked as she heard the echoing of her finisher. Randy quickly pulled away and cursed himself for falling for that, also for dropping his controller.

When he had received his controller, it was too late, he knew he wouldn't be able to kick out of that.

1,2,3! And the sound of a bell rang.

"I WON!" Beth cheered, standing up and swinging her arms around.

"I cant believe you would do that Beth" Randy said, acting hurt "Im not a broken man, I feel so used"

"Boo hoo" Beth laughed, before going back to dancing. She instantly stopped when she felt hands around her waist and she felt herself falling back into the lap of Randy.

"You won alright" Randy smirked. He then pulled Beth closer to him and connected his lips with hers, right now, this felt right.

At the start of the night, they were friends, only wanting to win. But now, here they are, kissing, and it felt so right, and neither of them cared if they had won or lost. They were just living in the moment right now, a moment they didn't want to end.

**I hope you like it hun. I have never written a story like this. Thank you for the challenge, I really enjoyed it! :D **

xoxo


End file.
